


Moja wina

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, angry, happy end, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wybuchła wojna demonów. <br/>Dean, aby zapewnić Castielowi bezpieczeństwo, odsyła go do Nieba.<br/>Ale sprawy zaczynają się wymykać spod kontroli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy Cas mówił „obiecuję”, patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Nie wiedział dokładnie, na co się pisze. Wiedział tylko, że on tak chce.

Kiedy Cas mówił „obiecuję”, nie przypuszczał, że sprawy się tak potoczą.  
  
Kiedy Cas mówił „obiecuję”, kłamał, chociaż chciał, żeby to była prawda.  
  
Dean kazał mu przyrzec, że już nigdy nie zejdzie z nieba.

\- Przyrzeknij, że już teraz ruszysz swój tyłek do nieba i już z niego nie zejdziesz. Nigdy.  
  
\- Ale, Dean…

\- Nigdy! Obiecaj mi to, Cas. Zrób to dla mnie. Obiecaj!

Pełen wyrzutów sumienia wzrok, który posłał anioł ku zielonookiemu, sprawił, że starszy z Winchesterów poczuł się winny temu, co się zdarzyło.

Właśnie odsyłał swojego anioła, przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz, odeślę Cię w inny sposób – mruknął.

Castiel powoli skinął głową.

\- Obiecuję, Dean.

Chciał go chronić, a on miał być bezpieczny. Ziemia to teren ludzi, a Winchesterzy sprowadzili na nich klęskę.

Anioły nie miały się wtrącać. Była to zamknięta wojna.

\- Do zobaczenia w Niebie. - uśmiechnął się i poklepał go przyjacielsko w ramię, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie ku Impali, ale zanim wsiadł, dotknął wnętrzem swojej dłoni drzwi i rozbłysło się światło. Castiel krzyknął i zniknął.

\- Przepraszam, Cas.

Wydalił Castiela z Ziemi

Wydawało się, że już na zawsze.

Wydawało się to dobre słowo.

 

* * *

 

 

Kilka tygodni później Cas pracował już w Niebie. Nie pamiętał, jak się tam znalazł.

Dostał dosyć ważne stanowisko, które starał się piastować gorliwie, aby nikt nie mógł się do niego doczepić.

Wszyscy rzucali mu te spojrzenia pełne nienawiści, nieufności, które ignorował.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu był ich bohaterem. Większość aniołów patrzała na niego jak na jakiegoś Boga (którym był przez jakiś czas; Cas starał się bardzo wyprzeć to wspomnienie z pamięci), ale był dla nich zdrajcą, który wybrał Winchesterów.

Uważał, że nie popełnił błędu.  
  
Stanowisko _Boga_ tymczasowo przejęła Hannah, która trzymała wszystkich w garści. Nikt nie podważał jej decyzji. Nie miał prawa, ale nawet jakby miał, nikt tego by nie zrobił. Niebo w rękach Hanny było wybawieniem od emocji, bezprawia i walki o przetrwanie.

Wszystkie bramy z Nieba były kierowane tylko w jedną stronę – ku Ziemi. Zbiegły anioł nie mógł więc wrócić do Nieba, no chyba, że _B_ _o_ _g_ _ini_ na to pozwoliła.

Cas był chłopcem na posyłki Hanny. Nienawidził tego zajęcia, ale nie miał innego wyboru – Hannah wybrała go, bo mu ufała.

Gdy nie wypełnił jakiegoś zadania lub nie chciał go spełnić, groziła mu śmiercią Winchesterów, na co Castiel zawsze odpowiadał cichym śmiechem lub parsknięciem.

\- Czemu się śmiejesz? - warczała.

Nigdy nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie. Omijał je szerokim łukiem.

Pewnego razu, gdy po raz kolejny zagroziła mu, a anioł się roześmiał, ze złości rozkazała go zamknąć. W więzieniu. W więzieniu, z którego nie można było uciec.

Castiel się śmiał. Śmiał się, gdy go schwytano, śmiał się, gdy założyli mu kajdanki na ręce i nogi, śmiał się, gdy wyprowadzali go z sali tronowej. _B_ _ogini_ patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem, jakby się o niego bała.

Przecież ona się nie powinna martwić o niego. Był tylko aniołem, jednym z kilku milionów, który tu istniał.

Dlaczego więc martwiła się o niego?

 

* * *

 

Castiel spędził w więzieniu sporo czasu. Za ścianą towarzyszył mu Metatron, który, delikatnie mówiąc, BARDZO GO DENERWOWAŁ. Ciągle się z niego śmiał. Często śmiał się tak głośno, że ktoś przychodził i zaczynał mu grozić.

Zazwyczaj cichł.

Cas nie mówił wtedy za wiele. Ucichł, nie śmiał się, co Hannę ponownie zaniepokoiło. Lubiła Casa, ale od kiedy powrócił do Nieba, zmienił się.

Wyglądał, jakby był niewyspany, smutny, a kiedy odmawiał zrobienia jakiegoś zadania, a ona mu groziła, śmiał się, ale nie radośnie, tylko gorzko.

Hannah chciała bardzo sprawdzić, o co mu chodzi, ale nie mogła. Wszyscy mieli ją za wodza, a ona miała dawać przykład.

Nie mogła zacząć dbać w szczególności o jednego anioła.

Musiała wszystkich traktować tak samo.

Nawet swoich przyjaciół.

Tym razem jednak postanowiła złamać tę zasadę.

\- Do diabła, Castiel – zaklęła.

Kilkanaście dni później postanowiła pójść do Patrona Czwartku i odwiedzić go. Zobaczyć go. Porozmawiać z nim.

\- Cześć, Cas - przywitała się, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do krat. - Jak sobie radzisz?

Castiel spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się nieśmiale.

\- Chyba dobrze – odrzekł cicho i zagapił się na swoje buty.

Wyglądał jak mały, zawstydzony dzieciak, który nie wiedział, co robić w trakcie kary. Jego włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, nieułożone.

\- Cas – zacisnęła usta tak, że zrobiła się z nich wąska kreska. - Mam dla Ciebie pewną misję. Wiem, że tam na dole jest wojna, a ty możesz im pomóc.

Zapadła cisza.

\- W czym ja im pomogę? – zajęczał i przeczesał nerwowo swoje włosy.

Hannah uniosła swoje brwi, aby pokazać mu, jak bardzo się zdziwiła.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz pomóc swoim przyjaciołom?

Castiel pod wpływem jej głosu skulił się.

\- Co się z Tobą dzieje, Castiel?! - wykrzyczała. - Do diaska, gdzie się podział wierny swoim przyjaciołom anioł?

Uwięziony anioł delikatnie zaszlochał.

\- On... mnie… odesłał.

\- Słucham?  
  
\- Nie chciał mnie. - Cas przełknął głośno ślinę. - Byłem niepotrzebnym balastem, który odprawił, bo nie chciał zrobić mi przykrości.

Szczere słowa anioła zdumiały ją jeszcze bardziej i wprawiły w osłupienie.

 _On nic nie wie –_ pomyślała.

_Nic nie pamięta._

\- Zrób coś dla tych ludzi, którzy cierpią. Wiesz, ile demonów teraz grasuje – westchnęła. - Nie powinniśmy się wtrącać, ale po prostu nie mogę patrzeć na to - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Zrób to dla nich, Cas. Wiem, że chcesz i potrafisz.

Patron Czwartku podniósł swoje niebieskie, zapuchnięte oczy i ponownie się uśmiechnął się, tym razem jednak z nutką podziękowania.

\- Dobrze, zrobię to.

 

* * *

 

Misja była teoretycznie prosta. Miał pomóc ludziom, nie ujawniając się. 

Ukrywał się, uciekał, pomagał, zabijał demony.

Było jak za dawnych czasów.

Jednak wróciły emocje. Były słabsze, gdy był w Niebie, potrafił je wtedy kontrolować, ale kiedy ponownie wrócił na Ziemię, czuł je o wiele mocniej niż wcześniej.

Kiedy nie udało mu się uratować kogoś, czuł się winny. Czuł się samotny, kiedy chodził sam, nie mając nikogo do pomocy. Nie zamierzał jednak nikogo w to mieszać, za bardzo dbał o życie innych.

 _Moje zadanie, moje problemy_ – pomyślał.

Szedł tak przez całe Stany, zyskując sławę, która zagroziła jego misji.

Dlatego zbiegł.

 

* * *

 

_**kilka miesięcy później** _

Dean i Sam byli zmęczeni. Codziennie jakaś sprawa, pracowali od świtu do nocy, po czym wracali do bunkra lub do motelu i natychmiast kładli się spać. Zero dziewczyn, zero seksu, zero alkoholu.

Zero przyjemności.

Jechali akurat do Waszyngtonu, więc podróż zajęła im kilkanaście godzin z przerwami na tankowanie. Podczas jednego z tankowań, Sam postanowił zakupić gazetę i poczytać ją w czasie podróży. Gdy kupił czasopismo, z ciekawości zajrzał na pierwszą lepszą stronę i zobaczył na niej artykuł o „Zbiegłym bohaterze”. Widząc, jak i również czytając jego rysopis, odgadł, iż ów Bohater to nikt inny niż Cas.

Cas.

Cas, którego nie widział już od dobrych kilku miesięcy. W sumie, nie było to nic nowego. Anioł potrafił znikać na kilka miesięcy bez żadnej informacji i pojawiać się po czasie, jakby nic się nie stało. Jednak coś musiało się stać, skoro w obliczu zagrożenia, z którym ledwo dawali radę, Castiel tak po prostu zniknął. Nigdy tak nie robił.

Dean nie mógł znieść rozmowy na jego temat. Każde, chociażby najdrobniejsze wspomnienie o aniele doprowadzało go do szału. Sam już nawet nie próbował go denerwować. Starszy z braci ledwo wytrzymywał, wyładowywał całą swoją złość na demonach. Bił, przecinał żyły, mięśnie, kopał, gryzł. Nie martwił się o ludzi, którymi zawładnęli te cholerstwa.  
  
Może martwił się o anioła, dlatego był tak zdenerwowany?

Kiedy wrócili ze stolicy, złapali demona, którego natychmiast zabrali do bunkra.

Podczas przesłuchania demona (a przesłuchań wtedy mieli w cholerę) Dean wyprosił brata z pomieszczenia i po cichu zapytał o coś uwięzionego. Sam, niestety, niedosłyszał, chociaż ciekawość paliła go, pragnąc zaspokojenia.

Natychmiast udał się do swojego pokoju, skąd mógł obserwować i wysłuchiwać wszystkich i wszystko na terenie bunkra, o czym jego brat nie miał pojęcia, gdyż zainstalował mikrofony i kamery w tajemnicy przed nim.

Między innymi dla takich sytuacji.

Założył słuchawki na uszy, wziął na kolana laptopa i oglądał.

Więzień był przywiązany do krzesła postawionego pośrodku Diabelskiej Pułapki. Był już mocno poobijany - jego plecy, klatka piersiowa i nogi krwawiły. Starszy z Winchesterów zajmował się akurat jego rękoma, robiąc na każdej kolejną kreskę, gdy odpowiedź nie była dla niego wystarczająca.

\- Co wiesz o Castielu? - zapytał demona Dean.

Dean zapytał o Castiela.

Sam otworzył ze zdziwienia szerzej oczy i oglądał dalej.

Demon prychnął, dzięki czemu zarobił sobie kolejną pięść i polanie wody święconej w twarz. Dean był SPOKOJNY, miał nawet na ustach UŚMIECH.

PIEPRZONY UŚMIECH.

\- A co? - odpowiedział bezczelnie demon.  
  
Kolejna partia wody święconej na twarz. Demon wrzasnął, po czym się zaśmiał.

Dean wbił w jego szyję strzykawkę wraz z krwią.

Czystą krwią.

Więzień wykrzywił się, próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale nie zdołał, bo Winchester trzymał go mocno.

Była to czwarta godzina wyciągnięcia informacji.

\- DOBRA! DOBRA, BĘDĘ MÓWIĆ!

Dean ściągnął twarz w grymasie.

\- Mów.

\- Nikt o nim nic nie wie od momentu, kiedy nagle zniknął – wychrypiał. - To od… stycznia?  
  
Kłamał. Castiel zniknął w listopadzie, Dean sam tego dopilnował.

Jak to możliwe?  
  
\- Co robił wcześniej?

Demon wzruszył ramiona, przez co zielonooki wkurzył się i wsadził mu w rękę sztylecik od Ruby. Demon zawył.

\- ZABIJAŁ NASZYCH, DLATEGO MIELIŚMY ZA ZADANIE ZABIĆ GO, ALE KIEDY GO OSACZYLIŚMY I CHCIELIŚMY GO ZABIĆ, POJAWIŁA SIĘ TA SUKA I GO ZABRAŁA! - wykrzyczał wszystko na jednym wdechu.

\- Kto?

\- Nie wiem! Nie wiem, przysięgam, pierwszy raz ją na oczy widziałem!

Przesłuchujący wyjął sztylet z jego ręki, wbił mu w pierś i skrzywił się, słysząc wrzask.

\- Wystarczy – mruknął i wyszedł.

 

* * *

 

Dean próbował ukryć, że jest poddenerwowany. Nie sądził, że zaklęcie odsyłające anioły nie zadziała. Specjalnie użył go, dla własnej pewności, że Castiel już nigdy nie zejdzie z chmurki.

A Cas go w jakiś sposób przechytrzył. I chodził po tej pieprzonej Ziemi jeszcze 3 miesiące.

Następnego dnia, po zabiciu demona, Sam wręczył mu gazetę z artykułem, który, jak stwierdził, był o ich aniele. Dean wiedział, że brat cieszył się, że jednak żyje, ale zarazem wiedział też, że było mu smutno, iż tak po prostu ich zostawił.

Dean rozumiał go.

Sam nic nie wiedział o odesłaniu Castiela, Dean tego dopilnował. Powiedział mu wersję o porwaniu, że anioły siłą zaciągnęły go do Nieba podczas ich ostatniego wspólnego polowania, bo było niebezpiecznie. Sam, o dziwo, nie zgłębiał się w tę historyjkę głębiej, co starszego brata ucieszyło. Nie chciał, by jego braciszek odkrył, że to on odesłał ich przyjaciela. Nie chciał, żeby poczuł się zawiedziony, żeby zadawał mu pytania „dlaczego”.

I ten artykuł. Cas powrócił po 10 miesiącach od ich ostatniego spotkania, ale najwyraźniej znowu się ukrywał. Dean wstał zaniepokojony od stołu, natychmiast poszedł po swoją komórkę i zadzwonił.

Sygnały świadczące, że telefon anioła był włączony, nie uspokoiły go, ale jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowały.

Co miał mu powiedzieć?

 _Cześć, Cas, co tam? Bo hm.. obiecałeś mi coś, ale złamałeś obietnicę_?  
  
Czy może _\- Hm.. Cas, obiecałeś mi, a to złamałeś, jestem na Ciebie wkurwiony oraz Tobą zawiedziony_?  
_  
Cas, zawiodłeś mnie_?

 _Jestem zawiedziony Tobą, Cas_?

Sygnał dalej brzmiał w jego słuchawce, ale z każdym kolejnym Dean Winchester tracił nadzieję na odebrane połączenie. Rozłączył się, wziął kurtkę z wieszaka i wyszedł z bunkra.

\- A Ty dokąd? - krzyknął Sam, który siedział przy stole z laptopem i coś przeglądał.

Zielonooki nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego jego bratu odpowiedział trzask zamykanych drzwi od bunkra.

Sam westchnął, przewrócił oczami i powrócił do strony o demonach.

Dean nie tracił czasu. Od razu wsiadł do Dziecinki, odpalił ją i wyruszył.

Zamierzał pojechał gdziekolwiek.

Chciał znaleźć dobre miejsce na spotkanie.

Zauważył, że ręce mu się trzęsły. Nie umiał tego powstrzymać.

Potrzebował spokoju.

Wsunął kasetę z Led Zeppelinami i zaczął śpiewać.

To jedyne, co działało na uspokojenie.

Dwadzieścia minut drogi przed siebie i darcia się na całe gardło sprawiło, że Winchester odzyskał spokój.

Tego potrzebował.

Kilka minut później zwolnił, zjechał na pobocze i zadzwonił.  
  
Zadzwonił do niego.

 

* * *

 

Cas ukrył się w opuszczonym, starym, rozwalającym się domu. Wszystkie ściany były brudne, brązowe od piachu, kurzu, dymu papierosowego. Wszystko pokrywały farby różnego koloru. Widniały również napisy z przekleństwami.

Schody pękły w niektórych miejscach, każdy stopień pod wpływem ciężaru mógł spaść w dół.

Czas pędził dla niego za szybko. Był jednak aniołem.

A anioły nie czuły czasu wokół siebie. Nie dbały o niego.

Castiel dopiero teraz zobaczył, co oznacza mieć czas. Dla jego rasy było to nieważne – czas dla nich był nieważny.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni prochowca telefon – na wyświetlaczu widniało kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Deana. Westchnął cicho i odłożył telefon na swoje miejsce.

Miał już dość bycia bohaterem. Emocje dawały się mocno we znaki. Hannah ignorowała wszystkie jego prośby, aby ponownie przyjęła go do nieba.

_Jeszcze nie teraz, nie możesz._

Cas czuł się źle.

Oparł się o jedną ze ścian i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Szloch wydobył się z jego gardła, a łzy same pociekły po twarzy.

Czuł się opuszczony. Dean go odesłał, bo się o niego bał. Jakby nie umiał sam sobie poradzić! Dean wiedział dobrze, że z jego mocami byliby na wygranej pozycji, ale nie, Dean musiał powiedzieć swoje i zrobić swoje.

Czemu zawsze był Dean, Dean, Dean.

Castiel krzyczał. To wszystko bolało, niszczyło go od środka.

Płakał tak długo, aż skończyły mu się łzy, aż jego gardło zaczęło boleć, aż nie mógł wydobyć z niego głosu. Całe ciało opanował dreszcz.

Coś zabrzęczało w kieszeni.

Telefon.

Natychmiast go wyjął, przetarł oczy i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

 _Nieodebrane połączenie od: Dean._  
_Środa, 18 września_  
 _19:43_

Chwilę potem znowu usłyszał swój dzwonek. Na ekranie pojawił się _Dean_ , ale Cas nie miał ochoty odbierać.

Co by mu powiedział?  
  
Wyciszył komórkę i ponownie włożył ją do kieszeni.

Ale Dean nie przestawał dzwonić.  
_  
Nieodebrane połączenia (4) od: Dean  
Środa, 18 września  
__19:50_

 _Nieodebrane połączenia (10) od: Dean  
Środa, 18 września  
19:53  
  
Wiadomość tekstowa od: Dean  
Cas, _ _ja wiem, że ty tam jesteś. Odbierz.  
19:55  
  
Nieodebrane połączenia (16) od: Dean  
Środa, 18 września  
_ _19:57_  
  
_Wiadomość tekstowa od: Dean_  
 _Odbierz, do cholery._  
 _20:00_  
  
_Nieodebrane połączenia (23) od: Dean_  
 _Środa, 18 września_  
 _20:04_

Równo o godzinie dziesięć po dwudziestej telefon dalej dzwonił. Castiel nie wytrzymał. Podniósł się, wziął telefon do ręki i odebrał.  
  
Wszystko ucichło.  
  
_\- Cas? Tak, ja wiem, że ty tam jesteś.  
  
_ Zaczęło padać.  
  
_\- Czekam._  
  
Castiel zniknął.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean czekał. Miejsce, w którym się zatrzymał, było ciche, najprawdopodobniej wyludnione, świerszcze cykały, wiatr delikatnie powiewał, drzewa w oddali szumiały.

Tak spokojnie.

W przeciwieństwie do przyrody Winchester nie był spokojny. W jego głowie panował chaos. Próbował pomyśleć, ale i tego nie mógł zrobić - wszystkie jego myśli krzyczały imię, to imię. 

Krzyczały imię Castiela.

Dwadzieścia minut po rozmowie jego anioł dalej się nie pokazywał.

Dean westchnął. Anioły były jak dzieci – nic nie rozumiały, wszystko mówiły bezpośrednio, a kiedy jednak miały się do czegoś przyznać, to kręciły, kłamały i biły.

Takie bardzo duże dzieci.

Wyjął z bagażnika jedno piwo i otworzył je. Wziął jeden łyk i głośno połknął go. Gorzki smak rozlał mu się w ustach. Dean skrzywił się, lecz po chwili skrzywienie przeszło w szeroki uśmiech. Starał się rozkoszować ciszą. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję _usłyszenia_ ciszy. Zazwyczaj wysłuchiwał hałasu, huków, dźwięków odblokowywanej broni, krzyków, szlochów, próśb, błagań. Tego było za dużo.

Na ich niedawnym polowaniu spotkali pewną kobietę, która nazywała się Olivia. Miała długie, czerwone włosy i brązowe, wielkie oczy.

Na początku ich znajomości przywitała ich, po czym wyjęła swój pistolet i wycelowała w nich.

 _-_ Nie potrzeba nam tutaj łowców - powiedziała wtedy.

Olivia wiedziała, kim byli, chociaż Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak ich poznała. Postanowiła im pomóc pod warunkiem, że jak skończą z demonami, natychmiast wyjadą z miasta.

Tfu, z _jej_ miasta.

Baza demonów znajdowała się w pobliskiej szkole. Oczywiście, musiały opętać dzieci – były akurat w szkole, kiedy demony wkroczyły do akcji. Bracia wraz z dziewczyną wpadli w pułapkę. Tych cholerstw było za wiele. Zaciągnięto ich do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ich torturowali. Z niewoli wyciągnęła ich czerwonowłosa, która uwolniła się nie wiadomo jak, przecięła węzły trzymające w usztywnieniu ich ręce i nogi i uciekła z sali.

Bracia odesłali wtedy do Piekła prawie wszystkie demony.

Wszystkie, oprócz jednego.

Ten jeden demon pobiegł za dziewczyną i ją zastrzelił. W korytarzu. Zanim jednak do niej dobiegli, usłyszeli błagania i płacz.

\- Zabij mnie, zabij mnie, ale zostawcie to miasto...

Następnie padł strzał.

Kiedy przybiegli, ciało jednego z uczniów leżało na brzuchu niedaleko Olivii. Sama Olivia leżała na plecach, z dziurą przechodzącą przez jej klatkę piersiową.

Nie mogli pochować dziewczyny. Uciekli z miasta.

Dean otrząsnął się. Nie miał czasu na wspominki. Samo przypominanie bolało, wolał tego unikać.

\- Jesteś zmęczony? - Usłyszał znajomy, mruczący głos za jego plecami. Dean drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten głos należał tylko do jednej osoby.

Obrócił się i ujrzał Crowleya.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Plotki głosiły, iż Król Piekła został zamordowany przez Rowenę jakiś czas temu. Oczywiście, nikt nie znalazł ciała Crowleya, ale sama Rowena pyszniła się z powodu swojej wygranej, której nie umiała udowodnić.

\- Czyżby Rowena cię oszczędziła? - zakpił Dean i wziął kolejny łyk alkoholu.

Crowley skrzywił się. Nienawidził gadać o tej rudej suce, o czym Dean doskonale wiedział, dlatego specjalnie poruszył tę kwestię.

\- Czy musimy rozmawiać o tej kurwie? - jęknął Crowley. - Mam już dosyć plotek, zaskocz mnie czymś nowym.

Dean uniósł wymownie swoje brwi.

\- Nowym? Jaja sobie robisz? Piekło stoi mi na głowie, marzę, żeby wreszcie się to, kurwa, wyniosło gdzieś indziej – zasyczał Winchester. - Gdzie ty, do cholery, byłeś?

Demon westchnął. Był przeraźliwie blady, co było dziwne, bo Crowley zawsze był opalony, zadbany, a teraz sprawiał wręcz odwrotne wrażenie.

Dean widział demona bladego tylko raz w swoim życiu. Widział go, kiedy Sam chciał zamknąć raz na zawsze Wrota Piekielne.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku, koleś? - Dean zasłonił swoje usta i zakaszlał.

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Winchester. - Ale za Chiny nie wiem, po co tutaj jesteś.

Zapanowała cisza, podczas której słychać było jedynie świerszcze.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy – wyszeptał. - Szukają mnie. Planują zabicie mnie. Już wiedzą, że żyję. Wiesz, jaka jest cena za moją głowę?

Dean Winchester wybuchnął głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Crowley spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, co powiedział śmiesznego.

\- Słuchaj, idioto – zaczął demon - Ja wiem, że masz dosyć tego cholernego piekła, więc może... przystałbyś na moją ofertę?

Śmiech natychmiast ucichł.

\- Co proponujesz?

***

Kilka minut później siedzieli już w Dziecince i jechali do bunkra. Demon miał na głowie płócienną torbę, aby nie mógł się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajdował się bunkier. Kierujący pojazdem nie miał zamiaru podzielenia się swoim miejscem zamieszkania z potworami.

Winchester przystał na warunki byłego Króla Piekła – pomoc w walce z demonami za pomoc w walce o tron.

Umowa brzmiała dobrze.

Na wszelki wypadek przypiął go antydemonicznymi kajdankami do drzwi. Pasażer był, oczywiście, niezadowolony, ale poddał się. Im szybciej w bunkrze, tym bezpieczniej.

Przejechali ledwo 10 kilometrów, kiedy nagle na drogę wbiegli ludzie z plecakami. Krzyczeli, więc Winchester otworzył okno i wyjrzał przez nie. Jeden z nich do niego podszedł, pochylił się, pochwalił swoimi jakże czarnymi oczkami i chwycił go za szyję, próbując go udusić.

\- Hejka, mój drogi przyjacielu – zamruczał i zaśmiał się głośno. - Chodzą zakłady, kto ciebie zabije. Mam nadzieję, że go wygram, wiesz? Trochę kasy na to postawiłem.

Dean próbował złapać powietrze. Crowley zdjął ze swojej głowy torbę i przyglądał się całemu zajściu. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Łowca szybko policzył wszystkie demony - było ich wszystkich dwadzieścia, ale istniała mała szansa, że wyjdzie z tej bijatyki z życiem. Uśmiechnął się, sapnął i powiedział:

\- Wiesz... trochę... za szybko? - Wbił swój niebiański mieczyk w jego pierś. Demon zamigotał, poluzował ucisk na szyję, przez co Dean mocniej wbił broń w ciało. - Trochę za szybko obstawiłeś, że wygrasz.

Demon upadł; łowca natychmiast wypadł z auta i rozpoczął szarżę, podczas gdy Crowley dalej się przyglądał.

Zabawa trwała dalej – na ziemię padały kolejne demony. Zostały w końcu trzy najsilniejsze, które ciężko było zabić, a co dopiero drasnąć.

Osaczyły go.

W jednej chwili jeden trzymał go za ramię, drugi za szyję, a trzeci wbijał swoją broń w ciało Deana, coraz głębiej. Winchester krzyczał. Krzyczał i krzyczał, wydzierając się, nie wiedząc, jak się uwolnić, gdy nagle pojawiło się światło.

Światło, które było bardzo jasne, które sprawiło, że Dean musiał odwrócić wzrok.

W jednym momencie demony go trzymały, w drugim puściły go i krzyknęły, a on upadł. Bolało go wszystko. Nagle poczuł, że stał się śpiący. Krew z jego klatki piersiowej była wszędzie, a jego koszula była cała od czerwieni.

Był coraz bliżej tego snu, tego snu, który miał sprawić, że wreszcie odpocznie, ale nie mógł, gdy usłyszał głos i poczuł dwa palce na swoim czole.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, Dean. Jeszcze twój czas nie nadszedł.

***

Cas przyszedł na czas. Kiedy demony brutalnie mordowały Deana, Crowley nie mógł nic zdziałać, więc po prostu siedział i na wszystko patrzył.

Nie spodziewał się, że w takim miejscu i o takim czasie spotka anioła. Crowley sam zlecił poszukiwania Castiela kilka miesięcy temu, ale została mu dostarczona informacja o zabraniu Casa przez, jak to ujął posłaniec, sukę.

Skoro aniołek wrócił na chmurki, dlaczego więc miałby się o niego martwić?

Ale teraz powrócił. Wyglądał dosyć dobrze na twarzy, ale jego płaszcz był w rozsypce. Uśmiechał się.

\- Ktoś coś mówił o zabiciu Deana Winchestera? - mruknął anioł pod nosem i machnął ręką. Demony przeleciały przez ulicę, wylądowały na poboczu, a Castiel doskoczył ku nim i ich zabił. Chwilę potem natychmiast znalazł się przy Deanie i coś do niego cicho powiedział. Położył mu dwa palce na czole i uzdrowił go. Następnie wziął Winchestera na ręce i położył go na tylne siedzenie Impali, a sam usiadł na siedzeniu kierowcy, zapiął pasy, nałożył ponownie worek na głowę Crowleya i ruszył z piskiem opon.

\- Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się w takich okolicznościach – mruknął Crowley, zamykając oczy, bo przez ciągłe patrzenie przez tkaninę można było dostać zawrotów głowy.

Cas przyspieszył.

\- Ugh, Crowley, zamknij się – zasyczał.

Demon zagwizdał.

\- Ulala, ale się z ciebie panienka zrobiła – zakpił i oparł się wygodnie na oparciu. - Gdzieś ty był? Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, koleś.

\- Crowley... - zaczął cicho Castiel, ale Crowley mu przerwał.

\- Słyszałem, że zabijałeś demony, pochwalam to, bo te sukinsyny wyrwały się spod mojej kontroli. Nigdy nie powinienem na to pozwolić. Uciekłem, moja własna matka chciała mnie ponownie zabić, w sumie to nic nowego, ale znasz ją. – Mrugnął w jego stronę, ale zapomniał, że miał worek na głowie oraz że jego towarzysz prowadził. - Więc - powiesz mi, co się stało?

Cas westchnął.

\- Nie.

***

Patrzenie na umierającego Deana było dla niego przekleństwem. Mógł na szczęście przywrócić go do zdrowia. Nie wiedział jednak, że pomimo uleczenia, jego przyjaciel dalej będzie spał.

Castiel po zakończonej rozmowie próbował przenieść się do starszego Winchestera, ale nie mógł. Starał się, aż w końcu nakrzyczał w swoich myślach na Hannę i wtedy dopiero się przeniósł.

Wylądował na tamtej drodze.

W tamtym momencie prowadził Impalę z cholernym Crowleyem i śpiącym Deanem na tyle. Demon wkurwiał go ciągłymi pytaniami o niego. Cas miał ochotę go zabić.

Starał się jechać bezpiecznie do bunkra, ale chciał się tam dostać jak najszybciej. Nie miał pewności, czy Dean był zdrowy. Nie miał jak zadzwonić do Sama, potrzebował dwóch rąk do prowadzenia auta, a Dean by go na miejscu zabił, gdyby choć trochę porysował jego Dziecinkę.

Crowley coś mruczał pod nosem, na co anioł nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami i prowadzeniem samochodu.

***

Dotarli do bunkra kilka minut później. Cas wyniósł Deana, potem wrócił po demona. Sam, gdy go zobaczył, podskoczył i chciał się na niego rzucić z wrażenia, ale kiedy zobaczył swojego brata w ramionach, tego nie zrobił. Przejął Deana i zaniósł go do jego pokoju, a anioł wrócił po demona, którego umieścił w Demonicznej Pułapce.

Sam z aniołem spędzili następne kilka godzin na monitorowaniu stanu Deana oraz sprawdzaniu, czy Crowley niczego nie potrzebuje. Dopiero po tych kilku godzinach usiedli przy stole i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Cas opowiedział mu wszystko, co pamiętał. O tym, jak jego brat go wypędził, o Niebie, o Hannah, o powrocie na ziemię, o napaści, o telefonach. Sam natomiast opowiedział mu o polowaniach, o gazecie, o Deanie.

O Deanie w szczególności.

Spędzili na rozmowie kilka godzin, wyrzucając z siebie wszystko. Po jakimś czasie Sam przyniósł im piwo i rozmowa przeniosła się na bardziej rozrywkowy stopień. Nie zapominali oczywiście o demonie i starszym Winchesterze – kontrolowali ich co godzinę.

O godzinie czwartej nad ranem powiedzieli sobie „dobranoc" i Sam poszedł spać.

Castiel również się położył, ale nie zasnął. Nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty.

Godzina ósma przyszła szybko, jednak wszyscy w bunkrze dalej spali. Cas, który nie miał nic do roboty i bardzo mu się nudziło, udał się do pokoju swojego przyjaciela, wszedł do niego i ukrył się w kącie, aby go obserwować.

Śpiący Dean wydawał się łagodny, spokojny i dużo młodszy niż ten Chodzący Dean. Oddychał równomiernie i głęboko, pogrążony w równie głębokim śnie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się – dawno nie widział swojego przyjaciela i bardzo się cieszył, że był cały i zdrów.

I ten dupek by umarł, gdyby nie ja _,_ pomyślał.

Zarumienił się i drgnął, gdy mężczyzna przewrócił się na drugi bok, jęcząc coś pod nosem. Anioł wiedział, że ten człowiek zaraz się obudzi, więc po cichu wyszedł z pokoju do kuchni, przygotował obfite, kaloryczne śniadanie (dużo sera _,_ powtarzał sobie) i zaniósł mu do pokoju.

W chwili, gdy otwierał drzwi, Dean siedział na łóżku i przecierał swoje oczy.

\- Dzień dobry, królewno – przywitał go Cas i postawił przed Deanem śniadanie.

Dean chciał się obrazić, gdy Castiel nazwał go królewną, ale kiedy ujrzał swoje śniadanie, złość natychmiast zniknęła i pojawiła się radość.

\- Ile spałem? - zapytał, wgryzając się w kanapkę.

\- Spałeś dokładnie jedenaście i pół godziny.

Dean wypluł kanapkę z ust.

\- Słucham?!

\- Tak, tyle spałeś. – Starał się odpowiedzieć poważnie, ale zamiast tego w trakcie odpowiedzi zachichotał.

\- Ty sukinsynu – mruknął z kanapką w ustach.

Cas zostawił starszego Winchestera w spokoju, wrócił ponownie do kuchni i wstawił na gaz czajnik z wodą na kawę dla Sama.

Dzisiaj im pomoże. Pokaże, że jest na coś przydatny.

***

Po południu do Deana przyszedł Sam i zrobił mu awanturę, że jak on mógł odesłać Casa? Ich przyjaciela?

Dean czuł się winny. I bardzo dobrze, że czuł się winny. Zrobił coś, czego nie powinien robić.

\- Czy Cas mówił ci może, co pamięta?

Sam potarł swoją brodę.

\- Mówił, że ostatnie, co pamięta przed powrotem do Nieba, to spotkanie z tobą – odpowiedział. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Coś tu nie gra.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wszystkie demony, które pytałem o Casa, mówiły mi, że po raz ostatni widziały go w styczniu, a ja rozstałem się z nim w listopadzie.

\- Ale, Dean, przecież mógł dalej krążyć po Ziemi, skoro ci obiecał, a do Nieba mógł wrócić potem...

\- Posłuchaj mnie! Odesłałem go na chmurkę anielskim odsyłaczem, który ZAWSZE, kurwa, działał. Tymczasem słyszę, że gdy po raz ostatni był widziany, był, uwaga, z suką!

\- Suką?

\- Tak! Suką! I nikt nie wie, o kogo chodzi!

Sam zamyślił się i spotkał zaniepokojony na brata.

\- Myślisz, że...

\- Sądzę, że mamy tutaj powtórkę z rozrywki na skalę Naomi – odparł gburowato Dean.

\- Dean! Sam! - Usłyszeli głos Casa. - Pomóżcie mi!

Natychmiast wybiegli z pokoju, sprawdzając, czy mają przy sobie broń. Wbiegli do kuchni, gdzie stał anioł, ubrany w fartuch i trzymający w rękach blachę z pierniczkami.

\- Pomożecie mi? - Uśmiechnął się i się zaśmiał.

***

Kilka tygodni od powrotu Casa minęły spokojnie. Spędzili przyjemnie Święta. Nastał nowy rok, a pracy przybywało. Zostawiali anioła w bunkrze, a sami jechali w teren. Crowleya dalej nie wypuścili z pułapki, zbyt się bali. 

Ale pewnego wieczoru, gdy wrócili, nie zastali swojego przyjaciela przy stole. Nie zastali go również w kuchni. Gdy szli ku pokojowi Castiela, usłyszeli jego głos.

\- Pomocy! - Głos Castiela rozniósł się po całym bunkrze. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie i natychmiast rozdzielili się, aby szybciej znaleźć anioła.

\- Pomocy! - krzyk roznosił się już teraz wszędzie, ale cichł. Powoli cichł.

Znaleźli go w garażu. Leżał zakrwawiony, obok niego stało trzech aniołów – dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Stała, uśmiechała się i patrzała.

\- Dałam demonom wyraźne polecenie, aby was załatwili – powiedziała. - Widać, że ci idioci nic nie potrafią.

Dean wyjął z rękawa niebiański mieczyk, to samo zrobił Sam. Kobieta prychnęła

\- Cas wam pewnie opowiedział o mnie, prawda? - Zaśmiała się. – Nowa _Bogini_?

Sam przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Cześć, Hannah. Trochę czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

Dean podszedł bliżej, ale kobieta zamachnęła palcem i odrzuciła go tak, że walnął w ścianę.

\- Stara, miła, łagodna Hannah już nie istnieje.

Sam, korzystając z chwili nieuwagi, rzucił się na jednego strażnika i wbił mu mieczyk w pierś, wyciągnął go i zaatakował drugiego anioła. Hannah się zaśmiała i odrzuciła młodszego Winchestera również na ścianę.

\- Kiedyś miałam was za bohaterów. Teraz jesteście jeszcze większymi ciotami.

Dean podniósł się. Spoglądał na Hannę.

\- Widzę, że zmieniłaś znowu ciało.

 _Bogini_ wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie dbam już o ludzi.

Dean przechylił głowę.

\- Nie dbasz już o nikogo, nawet o najbliższych.

Hannah zachichotała.

\- Wiesz, Winchester, tak, to ja, to ja kazałam Castielowi chodzić jeszcze trzy miesiące po twoim odejściu, tak, to ja zmieniłam znak odsyłający, tak, to ja zepchnęłam Crowleya z tronu, to ja rozesłałam plotki, tak, to ja zesłałam na ten świat demony, uwikławszy w to was!

\- A po co ci to było?

\- Jak to po co? Dla zabawy! Obserwowałam, jak tańczyliście, jak wam zagrałam! Przegraliście! Przegraliście! Przegrywaliście, bo ja wygrałam! JESTEM BOGIEM!

Wtem nagle w jej piersi pojawiła się końcówka niebiańskiego mieczyka. Hannah zamigotała, zaśmiała się i upadła.

\- Wy... głupcy...

I umarła, mając na twarzy głupi uśmiech.

Za jej ciałem stał Cas, blady, zakrwawiony Cas, którego Dean chciał od razu przytulić i powiedzieć mu, że to wszystko nieprawda, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że to nie jego wina.

Drugiego anioła zabił Sam.

Dean rzucił się ku swojemu aniołowi, który odrzucił od siebie broń i zadygotał.

\- Dean, ja ją...

\- Wiem. Spokojnie, Cas.

\- Dean, ona zabrała moją łaskę.

\- Słucham?! - Dean odsunął się gwałtownie, ale widząc, że Cas ledwo sobie radzi emocjonalnie, ponownie przysunął się i przytulił go. - Nic się nie stało.

\- Przecież widzę, co się stało! - krzyknął. - Bez swoich mocy jestem tylko dzieckiem, nic nie znaczącym byłym aniołem, który nic nie umie!

\- Cas...

\- Nic nie mów.

\- Cas...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, KURWA MAĆ.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

Casa już nie było w garażu,

\- CAS! - krzyknął Dean i pobiegł za nim, starając się go dogonić. Anioł (były, poprawił się w myślach) biegał o wiele szybciej niż on.

Gdy Dean dobiegł do stolików, Cas właśnie wybiegł z bunkra. Czy bieganie za Casem miało sens? Według Deana miało. Castiel dostał szoku. Poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy ta szmata odebrała mu łaskę.

Do stolików przybiegł już Sam. Dean dał mu znać, że to on pobiegnie za ich przyjacielem, a jego brat niech lepiej zostanie na miejscu. Sam kiwnął głową i Deana już nie było.

***

Dwa kilometry od bunkra mieściło się tak zwane drzewko samobójców. Cas szedł tam, z czerwoną, zapłakaną, zakrwawioną twarzą. Czuł się pusty. Po raz kolejny. Poczuł się zepsuty, bo zabił Hannę.

Zabił ją, chociaż go zdradziła. Mogła go zabić, mogła zabić Deana, mogła zabić Sama.

Co było lepsze? Zabić Hannę czy pozwolić, by zabiła ich?

Cas wiedział. Cas wiedział, ale nie chciał tego mówić. Bez łaski był niczym. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli,

Szedł tak, coraz szybciej, bojąc się, że Dean go dogoni. Nie chciał, żeby on widział. Nie chciał, żeby widział, jak ze sobą kończy. Drzewko widać było coraz lepiej. Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W przydrożnym rowie leżała lina. Były anioł wziął ją i zaczął pleść szubienicę. Drzewko mieściło się na skarpie, kilka metrów nad ziemią.

Idealne miejsce.

***

Dean biegł. Widział przed sobą maleńką postać Casa, która szła i coś plotła.

_Byle nie szubienica, byle nie szubienica._

***

Cas zaplótł szubienicę. Drzewo było już tuż-tuż. Podszedł do niego, przewiązał linę przez gałąź, która była na idealnej długości i przełożył głowę przez szubienicę. Stanął na brzegu skarpy, aby z niej zeskoczyć.

Postać Deana była jeszcze daleko.

Ale czy on miał odwagę _to_ zrobić? Czy był tchórzem?

Cas ponownie się rozpłakał. Dean był coraz bliżej.

_Musisz się zdecydować, Castiel._

Dean krzyczał do niego, ale Cas już nie dbał.

Skoczył i zawisł nad ziemią.

***

Cas skoczył. Wisiał. Dusił się, krzyczał.

Dean krzyczał również. Jak najszybciej dobiegł do niego, złapał go i starał się poluzować szubienicę.

Cas dalej się dusił, wołał go, o Boże, wołał go, ON GO WOŁAŁ.

W końcu udało mu się poluzować szubienicę i położył Casa na ziemi. Były anioł kaszlał, próbował wziąć oddech.

Dean spoliczkował go.

\- Ty chuju! Jak mogłeś to zrobić! – Krzyczał przez łzy, po czym złapał go w objęcia i mocno przytulił.

Płakali obydwaj.

\- To moja wina, Dean.

\- Och, proszę, nie teraz, uratowałem ci życie, nie dyskutujmy na ten temat, co?

\- Ale, Dean...

\- Cas, zamknij się!

\- Też cię lubię – mruknął były anioł i roześmiał się. Już nie gorzko.

Tylko tak prawdziwie.


End file.
